


No Impediments Here

by a_thousand_sails



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Does this count as trope subversion?, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, a/b/o dynamics, adorable!avocados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_sails/pseuds/a_thousand_sails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the outside eye, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson were a very dysfunctional couple. </p>
<p>(this is the nonsense I feed my soul on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Impediments Here

**Author's Note:**

> My first DD fic! Extremely silly, you have been warned

Love is not love / Which alters when it alteration finds

To the outside eye, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson were a very dysfunctional couple. Matt, for an alpha, was incredibly small and lean, as well as being blind. Foggy, for an omega, was incredibly large-boned and thick-set, with a pasty complexion. One might think that Matt should be an omega, and be given to a more desirable mate, if it wasn't for his incredibly high levels of aggression and self-conscious chivalry. One might think Foggy to be an undesirable mate, if it wasn't for his incredibly high levels of patience and compassion.

They made it work.

 

***********

The day of the mating ceremony, when Matt had strutted home with his chest puffed out like a peacock, with Foggy smiling fondly, the alpha had insisted on carrying his omega across into their home. He was citing some nonsense about Murdocks and tradition. Foggy had, of course, protested, but was unable to prevent his mate from hefting him into the air. Matt, for all his efforts, was able to take about three steps before they went tumbling backwards. 

Sighing with saintly grace, Foggy picked Matt up instead and said "Fear not, your family honour is not in danger. I'll just carry you up instead."

Still slightly dazed, Matt just let his chin drip onto Foggy's shoulder and huffed in indignation.

 

**********

 

"You'd think they made a larger size range," Foggy complained as he wriggled out of yet another jacket. "Am I that fat?"

Matt let out a horrified gasp, then his hands were reaching out to grab onto Foggy's cheeks, holding on firmly.

"You're. Not. Fat." Matt hissed at him. "All omegas should have curves!"

Foggy patted his head, smiling sadly. "We both know I'm not as healthy as I could be."

Matt ground his teeth. "It's not your fault for having diabetes."

"Yeah, but-"

Wirh no warning, Matt flung himself against Foggy, wrapping his arms and legs like an octopus, squeezing as far around as he could reach.

"I like you this way," he muttered softly. 

Foggy resigned himself to rubbing the back of his admittedly strange alpha. 

 

*********

 

He had been extremely nervous their first time. Matt too. Matt just showed it less obviously, through his jumpy nervous energy and extreme talkative-ness (which was usually Foggy's department). 

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't-"

"No, no, we've been wanting to bond for ages. We can do this, Foggy." Matt's huge eyes belied his words. 

"It's okay to be nervous, Matt."

"I'm not nervous!" Matt squeaked. "YOU can be nervous, but I - I'm your alpha and I'm going to take care of you!"

His eyes were wide as dinner plates, but with his typical firm resolution he immediately sprung into alpha-ness. He leaned over and kissed Foggy fiercely, exploring his body in a rush of shaky fingers, and Foggy responded appreciatively. They mated passionately, Matt giving his all to ensure Foggy had an unforgettable experience. Afterwards, he passed out draped on Foggy's chest, exhausted, but his omega didn't mind, merely clutching him tightly and reveling in the new sensations.

 

**********

 

When Foggy showed Matt the pregnancy test, the alpha gave a little sigh and fainted on the bedroom floor. Foggy panicked for a second, filled a tub of water from the bathroom, and flung it over his mate. As Matt gasped and spluttered his way back to consciousness, Foggy made sure to hug him gently and remind him of all the ways he was going to be an excellent father.

"What? No Foggy you don't understand! How can you expect an orphan to be a good dad? How?"

"I thought you said your dad was great?"

"Of course he was great! It's just, he wasn't around for long, and I don't know how to give the sex talk, or relationship advice, or anything!!"

"Matt, Matt, calm down. It'll be a really long time before we have to worry about any of that. And you're good with kids. I've seen you with Mrs. Bordello's twins, they adore you!"

With many reassurances and tender kisses, Foggy got Matt out of his hysterical dad crisis. That was when he turned into a hysterical fusspot, and remained that way for the next nine months.

Foggy ruminating about fruit cake mashed with popcorn, or mint jelly on toast, or any other weird combination automatically had Matt dashing off to the kitchen to try and assemble it. Foggy complaining about swollen ankles had Matt enforcing bed-rest, until Foggy threatened suicide. All in all, he acted like a jittery rabbit in need of a carrot drip. Foggy thought he would get better with the next pregnancies, but something about having kids scared Matt out of his wits.

 

***********

 

The kids, when they arrived, were just as big and amiable as Foggy, and just as energetic as Matt. There were altogether too many of them, especially when they escaped the omega's care and swamped poor Matt. 

"Aaaahhh! That's my toe! Hannah, don't you think about- oof! Get off me! Jacob, get off or I'm calling Foggy and- aaahhh!"

"Need a little rescuing, dear?" Foggy flounced into the lounge and sank into the couch.

"No, no, not at all," Matt reassured, struggling to sit up with his eight-year-old on his chest and his four-year-old pulling his hair. The six-year-old was playing a game of jumping onto his stomach, making their father yelp in pain.

"I thought not," Foggy smirked.

 

Like I said, they made it work.


End file.
